<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Failed Social Distancing by ailouros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358718">Failed Social Distancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailouros/pseuds/ailouros'>ailouros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eruri drabbles &amp; oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corona inspired, Cuddling, M/M, Modern Setting, levi and erwin are like in their 20s here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailouros/pseuds/ailouros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't enjoy quarantine because he's away from Erwin for too long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eruri drabbles &amp; oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Failed Social Distancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhh hi ive never!! written on here before and!! i wanted to write eruri and i guess i thought id make smth about the corona virus quarantine idk why not. sorry if it sucks i don't write much. but. enjoy!! also i wrote this at like 4 am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi knocked roughly against Erwin's apartment door with his fist. He didn't mean to be so aggressive, but he was quite pent up with tension, his patience was running low at that very moment and he found it quite hard to bring himself to relax. He dropped his arm to his side, impatiently waiting for a response as he tapped his thigh with one hand, the other carrying a duffel bag of clothes as he was not planning to return home for a while. After just a few moments Erwin opened the door, presenting himself in a tank top and shorts with messy hair and a perplexed look on his face, presumably because he wasn't particularly expecting visitors at this time, not even Levi, considering Levi usually calls ahead before showing up. Erwin's face lit up nonetheless,</p><p>"Levi," he smiled, though his face fell back into a look of befuddlement as he was <em>still </em>confused why Levi was there. His eyes roamed down to the duffel bag in Levi's hand and then back up to his face, "what's up?"</p><p>"I'm getting tired of this quarantine shit-" He approached Erwin and Erwin took a step back to allow Levi into the apartment. He didn't miss the sound of water bubbling and the starchy smell that came from the pot on the stove, "at first it was fine," he dropped his bag down on a chair and turned back to Erwin, whom had just shut the front door "I mean, I spend most of my time at home anyway, so what's the difference, right?" He peeled his jacket off his shoulder and made way to the coat rack to hang it up. Erwin simply followed Levi with his eyes, waiting for him to finish his explanation, "but, turns out, actually, I can't handle being stuck in my home for 3 weeks straight," he turned and looked Erwin in the eyes, his voice unconsciously going softer as he says, "but you're the only person I want to see."</p><p>Their eye contact lingered for a couple more moments, and just as Erwin opened his mouth to say something, Levi moved forward, placing his hands on Erwin's stomach and pushing him towards the living room couch. It was a small apartment, so it was just a couple steps back. </p><p>When Erwin's calves finally hit the couch and Levi sat him down with one last shove, Levi climbed into Erwin's laps and straddled his thighs before Erwin could protest. Again, Erwin's mouth opened in attempt to say something, and he even lifted his hands as if to grab at Levi, but Levi simply lifted his arms up and leaned forward, wrapping around Erwin's neck and resting his head on Erwin's shoulder, closing his eyes. Erwin was expecting to feel Levi nibble on his throat or jaw, but when he realized that Levi had completely relaxed on him, he sighed and melted into the hug, closing his eyes as well and wrapping his arms around Levi's middle, letting out an affectionate hum.</p><p>"I know you said we should keep our distance, for health's sake," Levi shifted his head a little as if rubbing against Erwin's face, "but I really missed you," he mumbled and shifted again, this time turning his head to tuck it underneath Erwin's jaw and into his neck. Erwin rubbed at Levi's back,</p><p>"Oh," he sympathized, "you're fine, Levi," his voice was low and gentle. He felt a flutter in his chest at the affection he was receiving. He turned to kiss Levi on his head, "I missed you too." He shifted back to tuck Levi back into his neck again, resting his own chin on Levi's head, proceeding to rub on his back. Levi does not show affection this way very much, he was more of a verbal person, Erwin noticed, and even then Levi was still a man of few words. Erwin knew Levi cared for him nonetheless. Levi had his own ways of showing love, and it never gets past Erwin.</p><p>Seeing Levi so emotionally vulnerable like this, he could tell Levi truly was affected by the weeks they spent away from each other. His heart fluttered more, from affection but also from sympathy. He felt bad that Levi had gotten lonely. Erwin and Levi sat intertwined together for a couple moments in silence. Soon Levi broke that silence,</p><p>"Can I stay for a while?" he mumbled into Erwin's neck. Erwin pulled his head away and in response Levi did too. They looked at each other and Erwin gave Levi a toothy smile as he noticed the soft and relaxed look on Levi's face,</p><p>"Yeah, of course," Erwin said softly. Yes, he did think it was important to maintain social distancing for the sake of staying healthy, but, <em>this was Levi</em>, he thought, surely he's clean. And perhaps having Levi over would give Erwin a better chance at staying healthy, considering Levi seemed to always be prepared for filth and sickness long before any of this even happened. And -- plus -- Erwin missed Levi, and Levi missed him. He wanted Levi to stay.</p><p>Levi gave Erwin a soft smile and Erwin moved forward to press his lips to Levi's. He pulled away after a moment, "My pasta's been boiling for a while now, I've gotta go check on it," He said softly, "Wanna help me make dinner?"</p><p>"Yeah," He pecked Erwin on the lips and climbed off of him so they could make their way to the kitchen -- again, only about 10 strides away as the apartment was quite small,-- "but really, you owe me a lot of cuddling," Levi mumbled oh so quietly, "you have 3 weeks to make up for."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>